<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Yellow Dyad [PODFIC] by Zephiraya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020340">The Yellow Dyad [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephiraya/pseuds/Zephiraya'>Zephiraya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Sannin stuff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Jiraya and Naruto's got serious issues, M/M, Male Friendship, Massive headaches, Mina/Naru, Mina/Naru - Freeform, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut is part of LYFE, Time Travel, Work In Progress, lots of fluff, questionable morals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephiraya/pseuds/Zephiraya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sasuke finally snapped for the second time and destroyed the village (again), Naruto and Jiraiya have had about enough of the colossal mess the world has turned into. With a seal and a bit of guesswork the two of them pull their resources together and say adios to their timeline and jump backwards. The Sannin has never felt better, twenty-one years old and healthy as a horse. Naruto on the other hand.. not so much. Why? He's nine and short.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto), Namikaze Minato &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Man, not puberty again...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612991">The Yellow Dyad</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuunaFiction/pseuds/YuunaFiction">YuunaFiction</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will be posting each link to a newly recorded part in a separate chapter, so you will be notified if you have clicked subscribe :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Man, not puberty again...</p><p>Chapter length: 38:30</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a>Google Drive</a>
</p><p>Soundcloud: <iframe></iframe></p><p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/zephirayax">Zephiraya</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/zephirayax/the-yellow-dyad-chapter-1">The Yellow Dyad - Chapter 1</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two toads, one mountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Two toads, one mountain</p>
<p>Chapter length: 36:23</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/zephirayax">Zephiraya</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/zephirayax/the-yellow-dyad-chapter-2">The Yellow Dyad - Chapter 2</a></p>
</div><p>
  <embed/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had some trouble with the formatting... I hope it all works =)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>